<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Lover Or A Friend....#Sidlotte Poetry by JazzyOz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037814">A Lover Or A Friend....#Sidlotte Poetry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzyOz/pseuds/JazzyOz'>JazzyOz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanditon (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:13:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzyOz/pseuds/JazzyOz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song The Winner Takes It All by ABBA</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Lover Or A Friend....#Sidlotte Poetry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a sad one.    Sorry.  😌</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tears roll down my face again<br/>
Loser standing small<br/>
His face watches me with open despair. A tear also?</p>
<p>I climb back in.  Tremble<br/>
A soft touch…oh…oh...no…what?<br/>
The beat is back.  Heavy.  Strong, but so is the fence.</p>
<p>We’ve both played all our cards.  No more Ace to play.<br/>
Deep inside you know…but Rules must be obeyed.</p>
<p>That’s her Destiny.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>